


Truth Revealed

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I like really deeply need a protective castiel x reader fic. Like really really need it. Maybe Cas likes the reader and doesn’t quite know how to say it so he follows her around and just keeps slimy guys away from her and things like that. One day they’re on a hunt and things go south and Cas gets hurt saving her life. When she’s patching him up feelings come out and then needy, protective smut plz? All the fluff and smut! Yeeeesssss! Cas is a cinnamon roll. I can’t get enough of him.





	Truth Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I like really deeply need a protective castiel x reader fic. Like really really need it. Maybe Cas likes the reader and doesn’t quite know how to say it so he follows her around and just keeps slimy guys away from her and things like that. One day they’re on a hunt and things go south and Cas gets hurt saving her life. When she’s patching him up feelings come out and then needy, protective smut plz? All the fluff and smut! Yeeeesssss! Cas is a cinnamon roll. I can’t get enough of him.

“Guys! I’m gonna head out to the bar.” You said, pulling your coat on. “You guys wanna come?” You looked between Sam and Dean, untucking your hair from under your coat. 

Dean looked up. “Which bar?” You had a feeling that anything within a twenty mile radius was out.

You shrugged. “I was gonna check out that new one. Uh, what’s the name? Hank’s? Something like that.”

“Give me five and I’ll be ready.” He said getting up. “You coming, Sammy?” 

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “And watch you two get drunk and hit on everyone? No, I’m good.” He teased.

“Not everyone.” You pointed out. “Just the cute ones.” He rolled his eyes at you, knowing you’d flirt up a storm, but rarely left with anyone.

“I’ll go.” Cas smiled. He didn’t really drink, but he was always good company. You smiled and nodded at him.

Half an hour later, you, Cas, and Dean were sitting at a small table in the bar. You each had a beer in hand, eyes skimming over the crowd. A hook up wasn’t on your to-do list, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t help Dean get laid. “What about her?” He pointed to someone in the corner.

You watched her for a minute and shrugged. “She’s cute, go for it. You know the drill. You need me, signal me.”

Dean didn’t need your help after all. You got a text an hour later that he was leaving with her. Chuckling, you shook your head. You could have called Sam, but you decided to just get a room at the motel a couple blocks away- a double for you and Cas. Dean could swing by in the morning and pick the two of you up.

Finishing off your beer, you zipped up your jacket and made your way to the exit. Once you were in cool night air, you shoved your hands in your pockets and started walking down the sidewalk. One of the guys from the bar was outside smoking, leaning against the building when he spotted you. “Hey gorgeous.” He smirked, flicking the cigarette butt to the road. “Need a little company?”

You ignored him, keeping your eyes face forward. Of course you knew you could kick his sorry ass, but you preferred to only use that when you really had to. Taking a deep breath, you hope he got bored. If anything, you could simple grab Cas’s hand and hope that the man backed off.

“I’m talking to you!” He snapped. “Think you’re too–”

Cas stopped, turning and glaring at the man. Despite currently being human, he could be very intimidating. “I believe that she has no interest in you.” He ground out. His voice was raspy, and made you bite your lip.

* * *

A couple weeks later, the four of you were on a hunt. Cas was paired with you, and then Sam was with Dean. You had decided to split up and flank the vamps. He had insisted that he be in front, believing that this way, he could take anything that came your way. You were about to follow him into a room when you felt yourself slammed against a wall, face to face with the leader of the group you were hunting.

Cas was back at your side in a moment’s notice, focusing on you, and not the room he just left. Your eyes went to him, going wide when you saw the other vamp. As he beheaded the one that had you pinned to the wall, the other grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him to the side. He dropped his machete, so you grabbed it. The vamps attention was on him, so you snuck up behind it.

Once everyone was dead, you were all back in your motel rooms. Cas was laying in the bed, you sitting next to him with the first aid kid. “You could have been _killed_ , Cas.” You said softly, cutting his shirt off of him. When he hit the wall, a broken piece of wood cut his side pretty badly. It’d heal, but it needed stitches.

“I was only concerned with saving your life.” He told you.

Your eyes shot to his for a moment before you focused back on his wound. “And look what happened.” You pointed out, gently cleaning the area. “You scared the hell out of me.” You admitted.

He watched you move carefully, doing everything you could to avoid hurting him. “Why? Yes, we are friends, but you would still have Sam and Dean.”

“Because I love you, you jerk.” You sighed, wiping a tear from your cheek. Neither of you said a word while you stitched him up, but you could feel his eyes on you. Licking your lips, you finished applying the bandage and went to stand.

Cas grabbed your wrist, making you look over at him. “Did you mean that?” He asked, his eyes worried that you would reject him.

You nodded. “Of course.” Why would you lie about that? “Why?”

“I love you, as well.” He told you without hesitating. “I just never believed that you would feel the same way.”

Setting the first aid kit down, you moved to sit with him. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re kind, smart, good looking, funny, and so much more. I’m always learning new things about you.” You smiled.

He blushed at your words. “I always thought Dean was more your type, actually. You have very similar interests.” He chuckled.

You shook your head. “Not even close. He’s just a best friend, Cas. Just because you have a lot in common with someone, doesn’t mean that you’re interested in them.” Getting up, you stretched. “I’ll let you get changed, I’m going to hop in the shower, and then we can watch a movie, okay?”

* * *

After your shower, you were curled up next to Cas, watching a movie. He shifted so that he was on his side, facing you. When you looked up to say something, he pulled you in for a kiss. It was gentle at first, but soon, your hand was on the back of his neck. Rolling to your back, you pulled him over you. One of his legs was between yours, and one of his hands was on your hip. His thumb was rubbing light circles on your skin, right under your tank top. 

“Wow.” You chuckled against his lips. 

He grinned. “I know.” Cas gently bit your lower lip, making you whimper. You couldn’t rub your thighs together, so you rolled against his thigh. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” He reassured you.

“We’re _hunters_. Life is short, and we need to grab ahold of the good while we can.” You replied. He nodded, kissing you again. This time, it was full of need, and love. Gripping the hem of his shirt, you pulled it over his head, your lips leaving his just for a moment.

The next few minutes were a flurry of kisses, clothes being tossed aside, and moans. Cas was resting between your legs, his forehead resting against yours. “I promise we’ll get to everything else, I just need you tonight.” He told you.

You nodded. “Me, too.” Moving your legs, you wrapped them around his hips, encouraging him. Your eyes locked with his as he lined himself up and slowly entered you. “Cas…” You gasped when his hips were flush to your pelvis.

His lips moved down your jaw to your neck as he rolled his hips. You moved your head to the side, giving him better access, your hands gripping his shoulders. His teeth brushed your collar bone, sending a new heat through your body. “Y/N.” He breathed, his breath tickling your neck slightly. 

As he nipped, kissed, and licked your neck and jaw, your grip on him tightened. You never wanted to let him go. “I love you, Cas.” You moaned against his shoulder. With every roll of his hips, you were that much closer.

“I love you, Y/N.”

His movement became rougher, and more desperate. You could tell he was close, and that did it for you. “Oh, Cas!” You clenched around him, arching your back.

Cas groaned in your neck before he slowed his movements, filling you. You could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He smiled at you, his eyes glimmering. “That was amazing.”

You nodded. “I agree.” Normally, when you slept with someone, it was to get anger out, or stress. This was entirely different. “We’ve made love, next, I want you to fuck me.” You grinned at him as his cheeks turned a bright red. 


End file.
